


The Gaelwolves of Gaeland Book 1: The Legend of Luag the Red-Eyed

by LetsGoKazeo



Category: The Gaelwolves of Gaeland
Genre: Adventure, Animal characters - Freeform, F/M, Interspecies Friendships, Like it says someone dies but you’ll have to find out yourself, M/M, TAG WRANGLERS DO NOT TAG AS ORIGINAL WORK, Wolf Pack, Wolves, gay protag, i can’t really stop you but it’ll make me really sad, if you write fanfic of this please don’t make it incest, ive changed it like 3 times already, no incest you nasty freaks, no like actual wolves in the forest, take a wild guess - Freeform, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoKazeo/pseuds/LetsGoKazeo
Summary: Luag, a pup known for his red eyes, is destined to be the future leader of the pack, but after a tragic accident he is severely traumatized and must regain the courage to fulfill his purpose in life and reclaim his place as king of the East Gael Pack.IMPORTANT: Tag wranglers: DO NOT categorize TGWOGL as “Original Work.” I want it to gain popularity and become a fandom its own, and having it redirect to “Original Work” makes that hard and is harmful to me as a creator. If you truly care about your creators, then please listen to me.
Relationships: Arlene & Coinneach (TGWOGL), Balor & Luag (TGWOGL), Eochaidh & Balor (TGWOGL), Eochaidh & Luag (TGWOGL), Eochaidh/Mungan (TGWOGL), Luag & Arlene (TGWOGL), Luag & Cailean (TGWOGL), Luag & Mungan (TGWOGL), Luag/Daniel (TGWOGL), Unnamed Man & Unnamed Boy (TGWOGL)





	1. Prologue: I See a Wolf

"Dad, look! Up there!" called a little boy learning to hunt with his father. He pointed to the top of a hill out in the distance; atop it perched a giant canine. "I see a wolf!"

"Yes, son," the father replied as he looked to the animal. "That's a very big wolf."

"Are we going to shoot it?"

"No, son." The father pointed to the animal, a silver wolf with majestic gold eyes. "A big, beautiful animal like that wolf deserves to live."

"Why don't we?" The boy looked up at his father. "We could sell its fur for a lot of money, and we'd never go hungry again."

"A wolf of that size is definitely a king, the leader of a wolf pack. He has a pack to look after, and they would be nothing without him. And so we made a fortune, but we carved the center out of his packmates' lives, a hole in their hearts which nothing could fill." The father looked to the sky, his son doing the same. "We can shoot deer, boars, and geese, but we must never shoot wolves. They are the pinnacle of our ecosystem; we can never have too many of them."

"But doesn't the wolf eat those animals? We'd be stealing its food."

"Yes. However, there are far too many of these animals. When we shoot one, we eat its meat and use all of its parts. There are still plenty for the wolves to eat. They are at the top of the food chain, so they can eat any of these animals."

"Top of the food chain? Isn't that us?"

"No, son. We humans claim we are at the top of the food chain, because we are smarter and better at communicating and problem solving. We are not. The wolf is. We cannot eat the wolf, but if we provoke it, the wolf can eat us. We are at the top of the intelligence pyramid, but we cannot eat all we see like a wolf can."

"So wolves are the king of this place?"

"Indeed. Just as the lion is the king of the jungle, the wolf is the king of these forests in which we hunt."

"Wow... Wolves are so wonderful and pretty!"

"I have an idea." The father withdrew his camera. "Let's take a picture of the wolf. We can keep the memory of it with us, but we don't need to kill it."

"Yeah!"

The father focused the camera lens on the wolf, then snapped a picture, which the camera ejected in the form of a true-to-color, perfectly printed photo.

"I love you, wolf!" the boy shouted so that the animal could hear.

In response, the wolf bowed to the human in respect, then turned his back and disappeared down the other side of the hill.


	2. Chapter 1: Luag is Born

Birdsong filled the morning air as Eochaidh stepped through the leaf litter with a hare between his jaws. Today was the most important day of his life. Sunlight filtered through the treetops, dotting his silver pelt with light. Passion shone in his golden eyes as the wolf entered the Pack's homeland.

"King Eochaidh!" Eochaidh was greeted by all the wolves and she-wolves of the Pack. "Welcome back, King Eochaidh!"

The only ones absent were Balor, a black wolf, and Mungan, his mate, a lovely brown she-wolf. Balor was most likely still asleep; Mungan was giving birth to his pups.

"Mungan! I brought you a meal." Eochaidh set the hare down in front of his mate. He noticed that she looked noticeably slimmer and her arms were folded against her chest, like something was under them. "Mungan?"

"King... King Eochaidh..." Mungan's voice sounded strangely quiet.

"What is under your arms? Show me."

Mungan moved her arms to reveal a ball of white fluff. "I’m sorry, King Eochaidh. He was the only one."

Eochaidh smiled. "He's pure white, like freshly fallen snow."

The pup rolled over. He had a pink nose and tiny pink paw pads. "Pink skin." Eochaidh looked back to Mungan's green eyes. "They say those with pink skin will stop at nothing to do what they know is right."

"Well, first things are first. Our son needs a name." Mungan played with her pup a bit, teasing him with her round black claws. The excitement caused him to open his eyes.

Eochaidh gasped. "They're bright red! No wolf has ever had red eyes."

Mungan licked the pup, smoothing his hair with her paw pads. "Red, like a king’s blood. Surely this pup is fit for the throne."

Eochaidh nodded. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

Mungan smiled at her mate. "What do you think of Luag?"

"Luag?" Eochaidh thought about the name. "Luag." He stared at the pup, the name echoing in his mind. "Luag is a wonderful name for our son, Mungan. We shall call him that."

Luag yipped excitedly, squirming in Mungan's arms. Today was the start of a wonderful life.


	3. Chapter 2: Balor

"Balor! Balor!"

Luag was twelve weeks old now, completely weaned and eager to explore. Balor was a starving loner Eochaidh had accepted into his pack and saved long before Luag's birth. He was a deep black wolf with a scar through one of his orange eyes. He was a lazy, secretive wolf, preferring to nap while other wolves served pack duties. Balor wasn't very old; he was only one and a half. Eochaidh was five, and Mungan was four. To a wolf, these ages are not young; wolves typically live about ten to fifteen years, so one could rightfully be considered an adult at the age of two. Balor was but an adolescent.

"Uncle Balor! Wake up!" Luag yipped, hitting Balor's nose with his paw. The white pup bit and pulled the black wolf's ear, tugging it until he awoke.

"Awright, kid, I'm up. Whaddaya want?"

"Let's go play! I wanna go outside!" Luag rolled around on the ground, then shook the dirt out of his fur. "Come on, Dad said I could."

"Ugh..." Balor stood up and stretched. "I don't wanna. I'm too tired."

"Aww..." Luag left, his head down low.

Maybe this wasn't so bad. Even if Balor didn't want to play, Luag could still go by himself!

Balor closed his eyes again, resting until Eochaidh arrived at his den.

"Where's Luag?" he barked, sitting down with Balor.

"He went out to play. I don't know where he's-"

A skinny wolf with a reddish-gray pelt skidded into the den. "King Eochaidh, I bear terrible news!"

"Eh?" Eochaidh turned his head to the scout. "Surely it's not that-"

"Coyotes!"

Eochaidh's eyes widened. "Coyotes?"

"Yes. We saw three of them scouting the Astral River this morning."

"Where's Luag?" he asked, now slightly panicked.

"I don't know where he went... We haven’t seen him..."

"Luag!" Eochaidh jumped, even more panicked. "My son is out there! I must go and save him!" Eochaidh sprinted, calling, "I am coming, Luag!"


End file.
